This invention is directed to a methodology and system for enablement of location-based applications for mobile devices such as cellular phones, and more particularly, a system, which allows use of location-based applications without regard to different carriers, wireless standards and protocols.
With the advent of highly developed mobile devices such as cellular phones, and personal digital assistants, it has not only become possible to track the location of these devices, but it has become possible to enable these devices to perform location-based applications. This has resulted in a burgeoning industry for developers to develop location-based applications such as games, tracking, “where is?” and the like.
However, each country, even each service carrier, develops its own protocols for using services. Carriers may even use a plurality of location-based platforms or technologies within a network, i.e., sub networks within networks; a network being an environment, which is homogeneous with respect to location determination and communication technologies. Furthermore, as a result of the proprietary nature of carrier networks, one carrier cannot easily allow another carrier to provide location-based service on its network, i.e., the protocols and technologies are generally cross incompatible. By way of example, as location-based services (LBS) that use assisted global positioning system (AGPS) have become downloadable to a mobile phone, users are limited to their mobile carrier's network and geographical presence or even within use of AGPS technologies. Therefore, users will not be able to use such services across multiple carriers, geographical regions, or other location technologies such as CELL-ID. For example, mobile phone user #1, using carrier A cannot use a LBS application to request a location for mobile phone user #2, using carrier B. This restriction also applies if mobile phone user #1, using carrier A, located in country Z tries to request a location for mobile phone user #2, using carrier A, located in country Y. As a result of the ability to create universal applications, product acceptances as well as growth are hindered.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus, which overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, are desired.